


love is like a door knob that I’ve mistaken for a shower handle

by navigat1on



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, not really sex though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navigat1on/pseuds/navigat1on
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you really don’t know how, then we suggest you find someone you really like and invite them into the shower with you to demonstrate."</p><p>In which Bucky can’t remember how to use body wash, so he gets his good friend Steve to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is like a door knob that I’ve mistaken for a shower handle

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years, but I hope you like it!  
> Title is a quote from Jarod Kintz.  
> Plot is based off this post : http://pika-brew.tumblr.com/post/79300782782/memeguy-com-i-didnt-know-body-wash-could-be-so

After returning from a petty mission downtown with Steve, Bucky arrives to the Tower and is instantly struck by the cool air conditioning. It had been a long, hot summer day in New York, and no one really wanted to do anything. Nevertheless, some amateur criminal had tried to rob a Wells Fargo in south Manhattan, and Steve and Bucky had been forced to venture out into the sweltering heat and stop it. Bucky was sweating profusely by the time they’d taken down the man and freed the hostages. On the ride home, he could feel the sweat drying on his skin, making him stiff and uncomfortable.

The team ate dinner together, as per usual, and discussed the mission. It was nothing out of the usual. Pepper asked some questions for the press, and it was over.

Steve and Bucky ditched movie night (thanks to Clint, it was ‘The Lion King’ again) and more or less ran to their floor to take showers. They both went into their separate rooms - which were neighboring each other - and Bucky stripped out of his black uniform, throwing it in the corner to be washed by Stark’s maids. He goes into the conjoined bathroom and runs the tap. 

Bucky is still relatively new to the future, and had to have Stark help him figure out the shower settings once he had moved into the Tower, but it was still overwhelming to see so many buttons and touchscreens in such an intimate setting. He presses some buttons, refusing any help from Jarvis, and (finally) gets the shower to spray water that isn’t unbearably hot or cold. It isn’t until he steps in that he realizes something new among the bottles of shampoo and conditioner. It’s a small, pink bottle titled “Sugar Fairy Shower Gel.” Bucky rolls his eyes at the thought of Barton and Stark sneaking into his room and placing it there. He’s an assassin, dammit, not a nine year old fairy princess. Even though Stark is a literal genius and Barton has probably killed more people than he can count, they still act like man-children. 

Bucky grabs the bottle with his metal hand and gives it a once-over. Growing up in the 30’s, Steve and Bucky could never afford anything like this - not that Bucky could remember that. It doesn’t look too bad, ignoring the fact that it’s pink. He flips the bottle over and scans the directions, scrunching his eyebrows in question. 

“If you really don’t know how, then we suggest you find someone you really like and invite them into the shower with you to demonstrate,” they read. Bucky’s mind goes to Steve across the hall. Maybe he knew how to use it?

Bucky reopens the glass door and steps out, grabbing a towel off the rack and wrapping it around his hips. Running his fingers through his damp hair, he leaves his bedroom and treads across the hallway, leaving wet footprints in his wake. Not bothering to knock, he pushes Steve’s bedroom door open and makes his way across the room to the bathroom. Remembering his manners, he knocks on the door, the sound echoing in the tiny bathroom. After a minute, he hears the shower shut off and the door quickly opens. Steve comes out, holding a towel around his waist, with water still dripping off of his chest. Bucky tries to not look directly at it.

“Bucky? Is there something wrong?” He asks, worry clear in his voice.

“I need help with something.”

Bucky takes Steve’s wrist and leads him out of the bedroom and into his own room. They make their way across the room, with Steve still looking confused. Bucky leads them into the bathroom and lets go of Steve’s wrist. He quickly steps into the shower again, and snatches the pink bottle.

“Buck, what’s going-”

“What does this mean?” He points to the directions on the label. Steve huffs and takes it from him. Suddenly, his eyes go wide. He looks back at Bucky.

“Where’d you get this?”

“I think Tony or Clint put it there as a dumb joke. How do you use it?”

Steve’s eyes darken and he licks his lips unconsciously.

“Why don’t I show you?”

Steve leads them into Bucky’s shower and closes the door. Bucky takes off his towel, following Steve’s lead. His eyes sweep over Steve’s body, the warm water hitting them consistently. Thanks to Stark technology, they never ran out of hot water. This was an indulgence that belonged solely to the Tower. 

Steve opens the bottle and orders Bucky to turn around. He obeys, feeling the water now hit his back. He feels something cold on his back as Steve applies the gel. His hands work against the muscles in his back, kneading them and relieving some of the tension in his shoulders. Bucky moans and leans into Steve’s touch. He hasn’t felt anyone do something like this in decades. The room fills with the smell of artificial cherries, causing him to deeply inhale and sigh. 

“Face me,” Steve says. Bucky complies.

Steve begins to work at his chest, running his hands down Bucky’s toned upper body. He closes his eyes as Steve finds his way to to his hips, bringing Bucky’s body closer.

Steve reaches down, and Bucky realizes he’s already hard. He moans at the contact as Steve takes himself in hand. Bucky finds Steve’s lips and pushes himself against him, moaning into his mouth. His metal arm wraps around Steve’s small waist to draw him closer, while his human arm tugs at Steve’s hair. Steve gasps into Bucky’s mouth, while Bucky opens up his mouth, sliding their tongues together. He pumps harder at his friend’s dick, causing Bucky’s lips to go slack. Steve kisses down his jaw and sucks at his neck. Bucky instantly thrusts into his hand.  
“Steve,” He says as he comes, trailing off into a moan. Steve works him through his orgasm until the pleasure calms. Steve grins at Bucky, his eyes still dark and cheeks red from the shower’s heat. 

“I’ll have to thank Tony and Clint for that gel,” Bucky says. Steve laughs.


End file.
